


Questions

by thequeenhimself



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenhimself/pseuds/thequeenhimself
Summary: New year with the same person and same feelings.*Also this POV works for both ways. It’s up to you which one you prefer. Leave me a comment if Jaebeom’s POV or Jinyoung’s POV works better. 😉
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Questions

I keep looking at the group picture you took of us. I keep looking at you. Your hair pushed back. Your perfect teeth. Your stubble. Your eyebrows. Your eyes. God, your smile. You are so beautiful. Why do you smile so beautifully like that?

I have so many questions I wanna ask you. We’re both 26 now and I’ve been wanting to ask you the same questions since we were 11. I never got the chance to ask you these questions I have deeply hidden inside me, probably never will, considering I can never look you in the eyes.

Sometimes I wonder, in the many years we’ve known each other, have we looked into each other’s eyes? Have we dove into each other’s oceans? Have we explored into each other’s galaxies? But then I remember, that’s impossible because we’re both cowards. Too afraid we might drown. Too afraid we might get burnt by the stars.

You mean so much to me. This is probably the stupidest thing I’m gonna say but what I feel for you is more than love. Way beyond love. You are my universe. You are my sun. But I would never wish on a shooting star for you to feel the same way like the way I feel for you. I’m not desperate. But I am delusional. Because yes, I daydream about the many what ifs you and I could have.

I don’t wanna risk losing whatever we have. I am perfectly okay with us existing in each other’s lives. And that’s more than enough for me.

You are my friend. And I am yours.  
You are the love of my life. But I’m not yours.


End file.
